Nice Guys Finish Last
by kevinmcwanky
Summary: Blaine goes to ask Sebastian for advice on how to date Kurt Hummel, and Sebastian having other intentions, gives Blaine the worst advice, hoping that every date will go downhill, but he may have to try harder to make sure Kurt remains single. Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

****Author's Note: This is probably my first (or second) Glee multi-chapter story. This is a Kurt/Sebastian story, even if it starts with some Klaine and Seblaine. Hope you like it, and please review! :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"Why did you come here?" Sebastian asked Blaine, his attitude was of purely annoyance. Clearly Sebastian was pretending he had something better to do, when in fact, he had nothing to do at all.

"I came here to ask you for advice," _Even if you were the last person I would come to ask for advice, _Blaine thought, sighing. He knew he had to calm down a little bit, because after all, this was his entire idea. "It seems that I'm losing my touch, and I need help to hit on someone…"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, smirking. "Ah, so The Blaine Anderson finally came to me asking for advice. How… flattering," he said fake but boring laugh, obtaining a tired sigh from Blaine. "Listen, who is the guy you're trying to hit on?"

Blaine stayed silent, and after a couple of minutes he replied. "Kurt Hummel."

Sebastian choked on his saliva, surprised for Blaine's choice, speechless. "You're having difficulties with Hummel?" He asked with fake amusement on his voice.

"Well yeah, I've tried to talk to him, and I even set out everything in the Lima Bean for some kind of romantic date. I even gave him flowers, but he doesn't seem interested in me," Blaine said looking down to his shoes, not wanting to look at Sebastian, knowing that he'd probably laugh at Blaine's attempt of a romantic date.

"It's obvious you're doing _everything wrong," Though I know the real reason of your 'Difficulties', _Sebastian thought, and Blaine wanted to complain for his use of words, because after all Sebastian was insulting Blaine, but Sebastian indicated him to be silent. "Hummel doesn't want a goody-two-shoe. He wants someone bad, whom he can complain and banter…" For a moment, Sebastian lost it but he noticed quickly his word-slip, knowing he was describing himself a little bit. He then stayed silent, hoping Blaine wasn't intelligent enough to notice it.

"But that isn't nice. Usually, you have to treat him right, never complain or banter, take him out for dinner, always be polite…" Blaine was really confused now, and he sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "I don't get it. At least, that's how I want to be treated."

Sebastian clearly smirked, rolling his eyes. "What era are you from? We're not in the 80's anymore! It's obvious that Kurt isn't your match, so why are you even wasting your time on him?" Sebastian said, while Blaine almost screamed, scared.

Sebastian turned around to look at the wall, not wanting to see Blaine's face when he spoke the next words. "You're a nice guy, but that just won't do. He wants a bad boy," Sebastian said smirking, at the double meaning of his words. "So you either follow my advice or you better prepare to say goodbye to Kurt."

"First of all, you need to stop doing that puppy face, it's not sexy at all," Sebastian stated.

"But this is my face…" Blaine said, putting on a sad face, hurt by his comment.

"It just looks like you're some kind of kicked puppy begging for help. If you want Kurt to notice you, you need to put on a better expression. I don't know what type of expression, use your creativity," Sebastian ordered, Blaine was listening, taking mental notes of it. "Second, you need to have a bad attitude. Yeah, it'll be hard at first, but it will work, trust me."

"Bad attitude as in how…?" Blaine raised an eyebrow.

Sebastian was thinking on a good response for it. "Treat him like dirt, and he'll stick forever to the bottom of your shoe."

"Thank you so much then, Sebastian," Blaine said giving out a huge grin, hoping to use all of this new advice on the next date he'll have with Kurt.

"And when is your next date with Hummel?" Sebastian asked, suddenly interested.

"I invited Kurt this evening to the Lima Bean, again, so that is why I came today to ask you for advice."

"Interesting," Sebastian whispered. "Well, _good luck_ on your date with Hummel, and see you soon."

"Goodbye Sebastian" Blaine said while leaving, running to his car so he won't be late for his date.

Sebastian reconsidered all the new information he got today, wondering what'll be his plans for the evening. He decided he'll start to tease Kurt a little bit before he took a decision.

_A little birdie told me that you were going on another attempt as a so called "date" with Blaine. –_Sebastian

Sebastian got a quick reply, and he smirked while he read it. He could feel Kurt's face blush in real life when he read his text.

_Who told you that? Anyway, I'm afraid that any source you've heard it from got their facts right… But why do you even care about it? –Kurt_

And then Sebastian felt that he had some important place to attend this evening: The Lima Bean. He went and put on a jacket, and drove to said place, with the only purpose of seeing how the date goes downhill.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I love to write troublesome!Sebastian. If you liked this chapter, I can promise you'll love the next one. Please review &amp; tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am very happy of the good feedback this fic has gotten, and I got really inspired to write another chapter (I usually update once or twice a week). Hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Sebastian arrived early, because he wanted to sit in a table that had a good view to see the events that will probably happen. He entered and saw that Kurt was sitting alone at his usual table, looking at something on his phone. He smirked.<p>

"Why so alone in this evening, if you clearly confirmed that you were having a date with Blaine?" Sebastian teased, and that comment made Kurt snap his head to meet with Sebastian's eyes.

Kurt sighed. "Blaine should have been here 40 minutes ago, but I don't know why he's late. I'm the one who's usually late…"

"Maybe Blaine finally got tired of coming to this dates, when he clearly saw that you aren't interested in him" Sebastian stated, and Kurt just frowned in response. "No offense intended, maybe you should just… leave him alone and search for somebody else."

"Yeah, right, because you're always right" Kurt said with evident sarcasm in his voice. Sebastian just rolled his eyes, and looked outside the window. He saw that Blaine was getting out of his car, with some kind of dark and strange outfit. He silently chuckled, and Kurt noticed. "What are you laughing at, Sebastian?" Kurt asked, both confused and a little annoyed.

"Nothing" Sebastian said. "Your date just arrived, so I'm leaving. Thanks for the free coffee" He said and grabbed Kurt's coffee, walking down to take a seat on another table, out of Kurt's sight.

Kurt was about to go and yell at Sebastian for stealing his non-fat mocha, but then he got shocked by the sight he was looking at. Blaine was walking down to his table, dressed with tight red skinny jeans, a plaid white t-shirt, and his hair didn't have any gel. It was natural curly and untamed.

_He looks like a hippie dressed in very bad clothes, _Sebastian thought and he was laughing in his seat silently, hoping he won't be noticed. _This was easier than I thought it would be._

"Oh My God, Blaine!" Kurt said completely freaked out. "What happened to you?"

"I just tried on new clothes, dude." Blaine said and he sat down on the seat that was empty, even if he hadn't asked Kurt for permission to sit. He felt actually a little bit proud of himself because after he went to talk to Sebastian, he went to his house and googled everything he could about how to be a bad boy, so while he was working on his attitude, his brother Cooper was helping him with his image.

"_Dude?_" Kurt raised both eyebrows, disgusted at the poor grammar that Blaine was using. "You're calling me dude now?"

"Uh, yeah, it's a common word." Blaine said, giving out a smile that somehow made Kurt calm down and stopped him from slapping him and running out of the coffee shop.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably on his seat, and sighed. "So tell me Blaine, why did you decide to give yourself a sudden makeover?"

Time passed and Sebastian got bored on his seat. He realized his plan wasn't working, because while time passed, Kurt got more comfortable with Blaine's presence, and he needed to do something. _If I don't do something right now to interfere on their date, because if I don't, then there won't be any purpose on me coming here,_ Sebastian thought.

"Blaine, you ran out of gel or what happened to your hair?" Sebastian asked, suddenly getting into their conversation. Kurt just gave him a dark glare while Blaine was suddenly interested and somehow annoyed by his presence.

"Don't you have something better to do?" Blaine sarcastically said, and Sebastian frowned. "Kurt, don't forget; Scandals, 8 p.m. and don't be late." Blaine stated and then grabbed his jacket and left the place. Kurt sighed and Sebastian detected that there was danger right now.

"Is he taking you to Scandals?" Sebastian said occupying the place where Blaine sat before.

"Yeah, he said that he was really looking forward to it." Kurt said daydreaming a little bit, and Sebastian was afraid that Blaine was planning something that was out of line. "But I'm afraid that something else will happen tomorrow, I don't know... I don't feel prepared to go." Kurt said, wiping off the smile he had, worry written now in his eyes.

"Want me to make you some company in case Blaine gets drunk?" Sebastian offered, and Kurt gave him a confused glare, and he immediately regretted his comment. "I mean, just in case..." Sebastian shut up just in time before he made another comment that was out of line, because he really wasn't aware of what he was saying.

"Even if I don't trust you a lot," Kurt started and Sebastian rolled his eyes, making up for his caring attitude. "Sure." He said and gave a half smile.

"Well then," Sebastian said getting up. "I better get going, I have things to do." He started to walk to the coffee shop door.

"Oh, and Sebastian," Kurt said and Sebastian stopped, smirking.

"Yeah?" He said turning around raising an eyebrow.

"Would you..." Kurt started, looking down at his hands. "Never mind," Kurt motioned for Sebastian to leave, but he was standing still.

"Spill it, Hummel. You never leave a Smythe with the curiosity," Sebastian said, crossing his arms.

Kurt sighed. "Would you mind if you drive me home tomorrow after Scandals? Because I don't think I will feel like driving after drinking and with all the music."

"Was that difficult to say?" Sebastian noted that Kurt was exasperated as of now. "Sure, I'll drive." He said and opened the door to leave.

"And Sebastian," Kurt yelled and Sebastian once again turned around. "You know, curiosity killed the cat; just saying." Kurt said chuckling, obtaining a glare from Sebastian, who left the coffee shop relieved that Blaine hadn't gotten too far with Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Please review! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Because this chapter was originally too long, I decided to split it in two parts. I'll publish the other part later. :) Hope you like this!**

* * *

><p>Anger was running through his system. The possibilities of what could happen that night between Blaine and Kurt were getting into his nerves, and he couldn't take all that crap anymore. He couldn't even concentrate in his classes. His mind was playing him tricks, in which vivid images of Blaine kissing Kurt all the way, starting from his mouth, down to his neck...<p>

"Smythe!" The teacher yelled and slammed his hand down on his desk, and Sebastian got startled on his seat, and mouthed a quick 'Sorry' to the teacher. His thoughts remained somewhere else, and Sebastian wanted to punch Blaine hard in the face, even if he hadn't done anything...yet.

Sweat started to run down from his forehead, and his eyes were dark... there were anger, jealousy and determination. He knew he had to do something, quickly. All of a sudden, he started to hear the sound of the ticking clock going faster, and inside of his thoughts, Blaine's voice could be heard, reminding him about how Kurt was his. He thought that he was going to be insane. He needed solutions. He gave out a loud and angry sigh, crossing his arms.

He texted someone, the only person he thought that was capable of helping him and getting good results in the end... even if it'll be hard to convince her to do so. He told her to meet him on the Lima Bean, and he quickly went to the coffee shop.

While on his way, he received a text from Kurt.

"You haven't forgotten about Scandals tonight, right?"

He gave out a tired sigh, speechless for the first time even if he knew what his answer was, so while he was waiting for a green light, he quickly texted him back.

"No, I haven't forgotten. I have some... things to get done first, though."

He turned off his phone so he won't get any replies back and focused on what convincing speech he'll use.

The time he spent on that classroom until the bell rang felt like an eternity, in which he severely thought he was going to lose his mind. Instead of going to Warbler practice, he skipped, going out of the campus to take some fresh air. Once he walked a little bit and shook his thoughts out of the situation, he decided he had to resolve this problem.

He bought some coffee for himself and took a seat to wait for her. She was clearly late, and it made Sebastian think that if she didn't come, he'll be probably screwed tonight.

The door was open, and Sebastian quickly snapped his eyes to the door, just in time to see a tanned-skin girl with black, long and curly hair, who was wearing skin-tight jeans along with a black tight shirt made her entrance into the coffee shop, obtaining most of the looks from the boys in the coffee shop. Sebastian just smirked, while she sat down.

"You obviously had to be late," Sebastian pointed out in a cocky tone, while she just rolled her eyes, giving him a dark glare.

"If I wasn't late, my name wouldn't be Santana Lopez." She said giving out her somehow hypocrite smile. "Now let's get straight to the point; tell me, why was the reason you needed to talk to me urgently?"

Sebastian took a deep breath. "First of all, you owe me one for a favor I did to you a long time ago. I need help tonight. I'm going to Scandals, and I need to distract this guy so I can talk to Kurt. So I was thinking maybe you can help me with Blaine..." He said in the most serious tone possibly, looking down to the table.

"I can't believe you still remember that I owe you something, and that you are actually forcing me to embarrass myself in front of that entire people!" She said, her short patience actually had ended a few minutes ago when Sebastian told her what he needed.

"I'm desperate here! And what are you going to lose? It's not like you know the people who goes to Scandals..." Sebastian begged her, because indeed he was very desperate about it. "You're gonna be disguised, plus Blaine will probably be drunk and he won't recognize you. Please, I just need an opportunity to demonstrate to Kurt that Blaine is not worth his time, that he may have some other better choices out there."

There was a short silence while she severely reconsidered the plan. "Fine, I'll do it, but just this time, Smythe." She said slamming her hand in the table, getting up and leaving. Sebastian just grinned, knowing that with her on the game, he had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I know right now there aren't much interaction, but don't give up on this fic! In the next chapter, there will be plenty of surprises...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry for not uploading the chapter right away, I got some complications, plus those were my last days of school. And in this chapter, I make-up for the lack of kurtbastian in the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So if by the time the bar closes, and you feel like falling down… I'll carry you home tonight."<em>

Sebastian checked his outfit once again. He had tried to look casual, but handsome at the same time. No gel on his hair, no bow ties, and he had shaved. He looked once again at the clock, and it indicated that it was 7:45. He grabbed his phone, and got ready to drive down to Scandals.

Once he got there, the feeling of being standing outside made him feel... weird. He was a regular at that place months ago, but he got tired of it because instead of enjoying it, it was becoming more like an obligation. He smirked and got inside; the guy at the entrance recognized him and said his respective hellos.

His eyes quickly scanned the crowd, looking for Kurt and Blaine. The loud noise, the smell of alcohol, people making out in dark corners of the room, aiming for some privacy, having the time of their lives, while other ones were puking the contents inside of their stomachs, and some other were trying to get a one-night stand just because they were drunk... and there was Kurt sitting quietly and awkward at the bar.

Sebastian quickly made his way through the crowd to stand next to Kurt, only getting a tired sigh in response, and a whispered 'Hello' from Kurt. Sebastian shook his head.

"Why so quiet tonight, Kurt?" Sebastian raised his eyebrows, taking a seat next to him, taking a sip from Kurt's drink. "Where is Blaine?"

Kurt shrugged, pointing down there to the crowd, in which there were some guys stripping, pole-dancing. "I said I would stay here, because he wanted to see the... show."

Sebastian gave out a quick laugh. "He is drunk, right?"

"Oh yes, he is. He got into a competence with this guy, and he took over 8 shots. He is obviously drunk." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Hello, sexy" Blaine said approaching Kurt from behind, giving him a kiss on his neck. Kurt could feel the smell of alcohol when Blaine got near, and he shivered. "What is he doing here?"

"Clearly you're still conscious enough to note my presence." Sebastian remarked, and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Guys. Don't fight" Kurt stated, clearly annoyed by the situation.

"Let's go Kurt, to dance." Blaine said, taking Kurt by the hand, pulling him to the dance floor. He clearly remembered the first time they were in Scandals, in which Sebastian was the one trying to woo Blaine, but now the papers had changed. _Damn stupid karma_, Sebastian thought, as now feeling what Kurt had felt that exact moment.

Seconds later, Sebastian felt a hand running up his back, and when he turned around, he met Santana's eyes. Clearly, she was there to help Sebastian, as they stated.

"Are you sure your disguise works?" Sebastian whispered on her ear.

"Yes Sebastian, it works. I already tried it with a drunken man here, and he didn't even recognize I was a girl. He thought I was some curvy dude." She smirked. "Now, is Blaine drunk?"

"Yes, he is. Even from inches away, you can smell the alcohol he had consumed." Sebastian said.

"Good. Now enjoy your time with Kurt while it lasts, I didn't just come here dressed like this just for you to screw it up." Santana indicated him, giving him a quick wink, and going out to the dance floor, to find Blaine.

Minutes later, Kurt returned to occupy his seat, and he freely took Sebastian's drink. He questioned Kurt's actions just by raising his eyebrow.

"Okay, Blaine wanted to make-out right there, but for me, somehow it didn't feel right, so he got mad, turned around and left." Kurt said, drinking the rest of his drink quickly.

Sebastian learned a little to look furtively behind Kurt's shoulders, and saw a few seats back, that Blaine was making out with Santana, roughly, she was on top. He widened at the sight, and Santana catch him staring.

"What are you looking at?" Kurt said to Sebastian, but when he was going to turn around, Sebastian quickly grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Nothing. Kurt, why don't you just relax? You came here to have fun, not to worry about Blaine," Sebastian said, trying to quickly change topic. Kurt just gave out a sigh.

"Sometimes I just...feel that Blaine expects more from me than what I'm giving. I mean, I liked this new image of him, but even then, I don't feel like really in love with him to trust him enough to do things like he wanted to do with me." Kurt said, putting the glass on the table. "Like right now, I'm afraid that somewhere in this bar, Blaine will be making out with some other guy who doesn't care enough to give him what he wants." At this comment, Sebastian widened enough his eyes.

"Then, why are you two together, if you are not happy with him?" Sebastian decided to ask Kurt, who at this point, was speechless.

The awkward silence came into action, while Kurt severely thought about the situation he was in. Sebastian had knocked some sense into him; this wasn't even the right place to have a date, it was a place to get drunk, high and then hookup. Kurt stood up, but he didn't go anywhere. He just stood there, arms crossed, his expression was of worry and hurt. Sebastian noticed, and stood up too, but instead he wrapped up his arms around Kurt in a comforting hug.

Kurt rested his hands against Sebastian's chest, letting him comfort him from the sudden pain he was feeling. He shed a tear, but he didn't know why. He clearly didn't know the exact reason why he was feeling sad; because Sebastian was right, or because he couldn't give Blaine what he wanted.

"Don't be silly, you don't have to cry. Nothing bad had happened," _Yet_, Sebastian thought, running his hand up and down Kurt's back trying to calm him down.

Kurt broke away from the hug, wiping the few tears he had shed. "Could you... please take me home? I want to go now." Kurt asked, and Sebastian just nodded, giving out a half-caring, half-sad smile. Kurt hurried to get out of the place as soon as he could, but before leaving, he looked up to the spot where Santana and Blaine were. Even if Sebastian had asked Santana to do so, he couldn't contain the feeling of wanting to punch Blaine's face for agreeing on making out with her, knowing that now that he had changed, he was interested in Kurt sexually, not in his personality. He put aside that feeling and got out of the place, sending Santana a text.

"Your work is done; Kurt is out of the place, so you can leave now if you want." He sent the message and put the phone back in his pocket.

The drive home was silent, not like Sebastian wanted. He expected Kurt to be more happier, to be talking to him, to be spending some good time, even if they were bantering, completely forgetting about Blaine, but it seemed that Kurt was lost in his thoughts, looking out to the window at the dark sight and the bright lights coming out of the cars.

They arrived at Kurt's house, and Sebastian accompanied him to the entrance. "Are you alright now?" Sebastian asked, a little bit of worry and curiosity about why Kurt seemed so... gone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired and with a little bit of headache even if it was just 1 drink." He gave out a tired chuckle, pointing out how he was never good at drinking. He stared directly into Sebastian's eyes, which right now were unreadable for him. Or maybe it was that he wasn't concentrated to read them. "Thanks for everything you did tonight, even if at the start I didn't trust you enough, you really helped me right now, and for that, I've got to be thankful." Kurt smiled, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian's neck, closing his eyes. He took him by surprise, but quickly returned the hug. It made him set his heart on fire, because he never expected Kurt to do that. After they broke the hug, Kurt just gave him a small smile, and stumbled the way to his door and entering his house.

Sebastian turned around and looked at the dark sky, thanking no one else in specific for tonight. He then got inside his car, driving home, and thinking already on what plans he'll have for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading, and please review! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for leaving this story on hiatus for more than 4 months! I focused on one-shots, prompts and other multi-chapter fics rather than this one, but I promise to keep updating this frequently. You can follow me at Tumblr (I'm kevinmcwanky) if you want to know more about updates for this fic. I want to thank my beta (lilmaggie1999 on Tumblr) for helping me with this story! Also, I want to thank to all of you, for being patient, and even if I haven't updated, for the reviews/alerts/favorites you have given to this story. Those are the reason why I keep writing. You're all awesome!

Without another word said, I'll let you enjoy this update. Hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Sebastian walked inside the Lima Bean, and like any other day he went to order his coffee and went to his preferred table that was by the window, only to find it occupied by Kurt. He quickly stopped on his tracks, surprised because Kurt was sitting here instead of his usual spot at the center of the room.

"Skipping school, Hummel?" Sebastian interrupted Kurt's concentration, and the latter decided to give up and let the papers he was working on rest on top of the table.

Kurt took a deep breath before answering. "I have a huge headache-"

"Having hangover problems?" Sebastian proceeded to add, which just made Kurt roll his eyes.

"No, Sebastian. I simply have a lot of stuff to get done, I have to send my application to NYADA and…" Kurt started rambling on all the work he had to do, but before he could finish, Sebastian was already searching through all the paper mess that was on the table. Between all the NYADA papers, he managed to find a crumpled sheet of paper that had written _'Stuff to do' _on top of the page with rushed handwriting.

"What's this?" Sebastian said picking up the piece of paper and starting to read through it. "Call Blaine at 3… call Rachel at 3:30 to see if she has already finished her application for NYADA…" Kurt waved a dismissive hand at his rushed list, putting a hand over his forehead to soothe the pain away.

"Ask Sebastian for help at 5?" This made Kurt's head snap in Sebastian's direction, quickly stretching across the table to grab the paper.

"I have to admit, I'm flattered," Sebastian said in a mocking tone, which made Kurt scowl.

"I'm already regretting even considering you as a choice to ask for help. I knew you would find a way to tease me," Kurt started to stack the mess of papers in a pile.

"But how exactly can I help you? I'm not the type of person who helps people," Sebastian wanted to point out how Blaine had reacted to his _intelligent_ advice, but he then remembered Kurt knew nothing about that.

"It's Blaine. I want to-"

"Break up with him? Because if you want to do that, I'd gladly help you," Sebastian sat straight into his seat, putting the cup of coffee on the table.

"That's not what I want!" Kurt said in an irked tone. "I want to find a way to make Blaine happy. I mean, he's trying to do everything possible to please me, but then with the whole new look he has, I'm afraid someone would slowly steal him away from me."

"If I recall, you said yesterday that you were afraid to do something _else_ with him because of his new behavior."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but that was just because in that moment he was drunk," Kurt sighed. "He probably ended up going home drunk and alone, searching for me across the bar only to not find anyone, and I do feel bad for it."

Sebastian wanted to interrupt Kurt right there and then. He wanted to say that actually Blaine ended up making out with a girl disguised as a guy, but that he didn't even notice who was because he was too drunk. He wanted to point out that Blaine took Santana home, and after a few makeout sessions, Blaine ended up passing out in his own bed, according to Santana.

Before Sebastian could say another word, Blaine was crossing the Lima Bean door, sunglasses on, and he still held the bad boy act. He walked straight to the table where Kurt was sitting.

"Good morning babe," Blaine said, giving Kurt a kiss in the mouth. Sebastian made a disgusting face while Kurt just giggled at the actions.

"Hey Blaine, are you having a little bit of trouble with bright lights?" Sebastian teased, a smirk going up his face seeing Blaine's scowl.

"What are you doing here Sebastian? Shouldn't you be at school?" Blaine retorted as he took off his sunglasses.

"Yes, I should," was the only reply coming from Sebastian after putting up an awkward half-smile.

"Kurt, do you want to come over to my place tonight? We can have some dinner and…" Blaine started to say to Kurt, completely dropping the bad boy act to go a little bit nicer. Sebastian coughed, letting them know that he was still there.

"Could you please leave me alone with Kurt?" Blaine politely asked Sebastian, who still remained glued to his seat.

"Actually no, I can't, because I was having a talk with Kurt before you came," Sebastian said, still not moving.

Blaine was exasperated. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Sebastian looked at Kurt, who was just sitting there in awkward silence letting them talk. He didn't have other option rather than stand up and follow Blaine to the line so they could pretend to be having a normal conversation.

"To be honest, I don't really like how you're with Kurt all the time," Blaine pointed out.

"Well, we're sort of friends now, so I don't see any problem with-" He stopped when he noticed that Blaine's hand was now on his shoulder. "-that."

"Look Sebastian, I know you. I know when you have other interests than friendship with someone, and I want you to know that Kurt's mine now. I-I don't want you to interfere with us, and because you're single…"

"Who said I was single? I'm not," Sebastian blurted out of nowhere, gaining only a chuckle coming from Blaine. "As hard as that may be to believe, that is the truth."

"Then why don't you and your boyfriend join us on a double date tonight?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

Sebastian doubted for a minute before answering. "Sure, we'll be there."

"Breadstix at 8," Blaine said before leaving to go to Kurt's table once again.

Sebastian walked out of the shop and took a deep breath. He clearly wanted to kick himself for saying that he was dating somebody. No one in their right mind would pretend to be Sebastian's boyfriend, not even one of the countless guys who went to Scandals. They weren't the type to do a relationship.

Again, he found himself in trouble. Last time, he got rid of Blaine by asking Santana to dress up as a boy, but he couldn't fool Blaine and Kurt now that both of them were sober. Suddenly, an idea popped up in his mind. He dialed Santana's number quickly.

"Hola?" Santana spoke through the phone.

"Santana, I need your help once again," Sebastian said.

"I thought that with yesterday's favor we were fine," Santana replied.

"I need you to find me a guy who would want to pretend to be my boyfriend," he blurted out. "The only guys I know are from Westerville, and I know for sure they wouldn't do it. I'm sure you know people in Lima who might be interested in doing so."

"Let me see what I can do," she said quickly hanging up.

It took less than an hour for Santana to reply to Sebastian.

"_All done, I found the perfect guy to help you in your situation." –Santana_

"_**Well then, tell him to be at Breadstix tonight at 8." –Sebastian**_

Sebastian could only hope that with this, Blaine would believe the act and would let him hang around Kurt without getting jealous.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Next update will be epic, I promise. Thank you all for reading and being patient for this update!


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **As I promised, we finally get to see Sebastian's 'boyfriend' in this chapter. School is approaching soon for me, but that does not mean that I will stop writing. I don't promise anything, but maybe expect an update for next week, probably around Thursday or Friday. Hope you like this chapter!

Also, I want to thank you all because never ever in my life I had thought that this story would get 100 alerts! Thank you so much for liking my story and sticking with me during all this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_I shouldn't trust people, _Sebastian bitterly thought as he stomped his foot on the Breadstix entrance. He had to arrive early to wait for his 'boyfriend' so he could explain his plan to him, but when he arrived, he found out a small blonde boy who wore stylish clothes and rimmed glasses, probably around Blaine's height.

At first he thought it was a joke, but when he called Santana to ask if the guy was really his date and not a prank, she confirmed it, meaning that he was now stuck with the guy.

It had passed half an hour, and finally Kurt and Blaine arrived to meet them. Kurt had a sheepishly smile on his face, while Blaine tried to pretend he didn't care to come here, when indeed the guy was eager for this date just so he could spend some time with Kurt.

"Finally you're here," Sebastian spat while he tried to do his best to not seem uncomfortable by the situation he was in.

"Who's this?" Kurt asked innocently, motioning his hand to the blonde guy that was standing next to Sebastian.

Before Sebastian could speak, the blonde boy introduced himself. "I'm Chandler Kiehl, I'm Sebastian's boyfriend," he said as he snuggled closer to Sebastian.

Blaine was slightly amused that indeed Sebastian had a boyfriend, or that he had convinced someone as sweet as Chandler to pretend to date him. They stepped inside of Breadstix, and once they got to the table, the talk started.

"And how exactly did you meet?" Blaine asked while everyone was looking at the menu to see what they were going to order.

"The Lima Bean," both Sebastian and Chandler spoke at the same time. Santana had Chandler trained before coming here; she had told him a few basics that he should know about Sebastian if he wanted to not screw things up, because she doubted that Blaine would keep his mouth shut about how did they ended up together.

"I met him a few weeks ago on the Lima Bean, and I frequently saw him, because well, Sebastian _is always there_," Chandler spoke as he took a look at Sebastian, who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. To break the tension, Kurt just lightly laughed and Blaine rolled his eyes.

As the rest of the night passed by, Kurt and Chandler got along very well, talking about clothes and Broadway stuff – Chandler was the one who started the conversation by saying that he loved Kurt's outfit, and since then the talk about fashion for men went on and on.

As dessert time came, both Blaine and Sebastian looked annoyed and bored. Blaine wasn't angry with Sebastian anymore, so he nodded his head towards him in a sign that told Sebastian that it was time to put an end to the convo.

"Kurt," Blaine softly spoke. "I think we should get going, you know…" Blaine then turned to whisper a few words in Kurt's ear that totally made the boy blush, followed by Blaine planting soft kisses in Kurt's ear. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the scene, then scoffing to let them know that he was still there.

"I think I'll pass this time, Blaine," Kurt responded out loud to whatever Blaine's question was, and the look that appeared on Blaine's face was disappointment.

Sebastian wanted to stay to watch how the scene developed, but he _knew _he shouldn't be here. "I think Chandler and I will just go, right Chandler?"

The blonde boy took it as a cue that the date was over, so he left a few bucks on the table to pay for his food, and so did Sebastian.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Chandler! I don't know why you've been hiding him for so long," Kurt playfully slapped Sebastian's arm, and he just flashed a tight smile back as a response, and then both Chandler and Sebastian were out of the restaurant.

Sebastian paid Chandler the amount of money that he was promised to receive, and as Chandler was thanking Sebastian for the _lovely date, _the latter one just shooed him away.

When Sebastian entered his car, thoughts about Blaine convincing Kurt to leave with him and go home to probably have sex were crossing his mind. At the end, he found this date to encourage more his desire to keep Blaine far away from Kurt. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he simply didn't want Kurt around anyone who wasn't him.

As he went through his phone, sending Santana a quick message thanking her but at the same time complaining about the date she chose, he saw Blaine walking out of the restaurant, and he was alone. He forgot about his phone, leaving it in the passenger seat forgotten, and watched as Blaine got inside his car, slamming his head against the steering wheel.

Sebastian took out a deep breath he didn't even know he was holding, because this meant that Kurt was safe, that he went home alone. He watched until Blaine drove away from the restaurant, listening to the radio that he had turned on a few seconds ago. He was relaxing when he heard a light knock on his passenger window, and when he looked up, he saw Kurt giving out a sympathetic smile to him.

Sebastian was surprised at first because Kurt was still here, but nonetheless he rolled the window down so Kurt could speak.

"Could you give me a ride? Blaine was the one who brought me here, so I don't have a ride back," Kurt asked Sebastian in a low tone.

"Sure," Sebastian said before he rolled up the window and then proceeded to open the door for Kurt from inside so he could get in. Kurt sat down at the passenger seat, and took Sebastian's phone in his hands before sitting. Sebastian started the engine and started on his way to Kurt's house.

"Where's Chandler?" Kurt said while directing his look towards the backseats, thinking that he might be sitting there, unnoticed.

"He left in his own car," was the only response Sebastian gave out to Kurt.

"I thought he was going to leave with you, you know," Kurt commented on Chandler's absence.

"That is because we aren't really dating," Sebastian responded, regretting saying it later when Kurt started to ask more questions.

"He's an acquaintance, and I asked him for help because Blaine wouldn't stop pestering me about-" Sebastian stopped dead on his tracks. Did he really want Kurt to know the reason why Blaine called this whole double date?

Kurt tried asking what had Blaine done, but Sebastian wouldn't give in. After Kurt continued asking, Sebastian gave up trying to hide it. "Fine! Blaine was starting to think that I was putting the moves on you because we spend too much time together."

What bothered Sebastian next was the fact that Kurt openly laughed at the thought that Blaine had got jealous of Sebastian.

"If this was just about Blaine getting jealous, then why did you go with all the trouble of finding someone that would pretend to be your boyfriend for a night?"

"Because Blaine wanted us to stop seeing each other," Sebastian admitted.

"You care about our friendship?" Kurt stared at Sebastian in awe because he had admitted somehow that he cared for Kurt.

"I never said that," Sebastian quickly tried to shut down Kurt's thoughts, but at this rate, he knew that he wouldn't wipe the smile that was trying to make its way up to Kurt's face. "I just grew accustomed of being around you, that's it."

The rest of the ride was silent. Sebastian was shooting daggers with his eyes at the road because he had admitted somehow that he cared for Kurt, and Kurt had a sheepishly smile up in his face as some romantic song played.

After he shut down the engine when they arrived to Kurt's house, he found Kurt humming to the melody of the song that seconds ago was playing on the radio.

"I never took you for the type to be interested in the Top 40's," Sebastian teased Kurt.

Kurt shot a look at him that quickly disappeared. "I'm not really into that type of music. I just can't help but love romantic songs."

"You're one of a kind, Hummel," Sebastian pointed out. Both stared into each other's eyes for some seconds, before Kurt quickly looked away with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"Goodnight Sebastian," Kurt said patting Sebastian's shoulder, and then getting out of the car.

On the ride back home, Sebastian couldn't help but remember how Kurt smiled at the thought of there being a friendship between them, and he found himself surprisingly humming to a song that he later realized talked about love. He turned off the radio when he was conscious about his actions, because he _simply didn't do romance_. He arrived to his house, and as he drifted off to sleep, he couldn't help but think about that last glance he shared with Kurt before he got out of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Many more surprises coming next chapter! The song that I thought Kurt was humming to during the car ride was "Teenage Hearts" by All-Star Weekend, if you wanna listen to it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
